The present invention relates to cutting apparatus and more particularly to a combinable scriber knife which has a housing combined without screws or rivet so as to be readily assembled or disassembled during the replacement of blade.
Conventional scriber knife includes at least two types. The first type comprises a hollow interior handle into which is a breakable blade slidably received. The blade is composed of a plurality of breakable portions. When the edge of the distal portion becomes blunt, it can be broken off and let the sharp-pointed edge of the second portion to be available. This type of scriber knife is convenient in use. However, if wastes of material. Besides, when all portions of the blade is broken off, it becomes useless. The second type of the scriber knife comprises a combined handle which is fastened by screws or rivet and a stronger single blade fixed into the handle. This blade can cut rigid materials. However, it is difficult to change the blade when it becomes blunt.